New Recruit
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: During the school holidays, the Victorious gang run into a strange blue motorcycle...Summary is terrible, I know
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Prime / Victorious. Don't ask why. Just a little something me and NewLordStarscream are working on while he's in the hospital.**

Running. I was running. From who? I had no idea. They were dressed in green and their faces were covered with some leathery type stuff. They chased me all the way from Hollywood Arts, I didn't know how long I could keep it up.

Apart from us, the street was pretty quiet. There was a black cat posing on the wheely bin, badly parked cars, a blue Harley Davidson with no driver...wait, what?

I reached a dead end. Typical. The bike pulled up behind the men who had been chasing me.

"Hey! Didn't Silas have a mental breakdown and kill you?" A female voice asked.

Where did the voice come from? Surely that bike didn't just...but it was driving itself...what?

"Not all of us." One of them said, although I couldn't tell which one had spoken.

"Why are you here? I heard the Decepticon medic had a nice game of Operation with your leader."

Decepti-what?

"And how do you know all this?"

What happened next was unbelievable! The bike...it...she...transformed. And I thought hanging with Robbie was weird.

She had a dark purple logo on her black bat-like wings. She had black, messy hair with light blue streaks. She wore a black and yellow shirt, a black skirt with sequins, tattoo tights and small wheels making her Doc Martens look like rollerskates. She had black and red laced gloves and a tattoo sleeve.

"Because I'm a Decepticon now." I don't know what that meant, but the group backed away a little before reaching for their guns. "Have you learned nothing?" Their weapons flew out of their hands and landed behind the...whatever she was. "So. What do you have against this random organic?"

"This is no random human. He shows signs of your allspark energy."

"By that I hope you mean Decepticon and not mine personally. How is that even possible? I'm the only organic looking Cybertronian and you know it."

Cybertronian? Well at least I had a name.

"That is what we wanted to find out."

The Cybertronian reached for something behind her.

"Beck!" Oh no. Not her. Anyone but her. "Who's she?"

The Cybertronian, I needed to find out her name, was holding something spherical. "Time out!" There was a loud noise and everyone but me, her and the new arrival passed out. Looking confused, she started prodding the device.

"Jade!"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"What? I was just...what? I was just being chased, she just knocked them out with a strange device and you're-"

I was interrupted by the strange girl running some sort of scan. "Erm, what are you doing?" I asked.

She looked at us both, and then back at the small computer type thing which just appeared on her arm, then back at us again. "Congratulations, you're human."

"Hey. We're trying to talk here, beat it!" Jade shouted.

"You know, Jade, you could show some gratitude towards the girl who just saved your boyfriend." She then looked at me. "I feel for ya Beck."

"How do you know our names?" I asked, still wishing I knew hers.

"I'm psychic." She said casually. Psychic? _Then tell my your name!_

A red Aston Martin pulled up near us. "V! Soundwave told me you were here." I heard a voice say. Was that a Cybertronian too?

She turned and walked towards the car. Against our better judgement, me and Jade followed.

"Soundwave scares me." She said. The car called her V. What kind of name is that? I assume Soundwave was another one of those.

"Everyone scares you...what's with the humans?"

"They...erm...allspark..."

Wow. This V character is alliterate isn't she.

"What do you mean? What is all this?" I asked.

She sighed. "Come with us and we'll explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck's POV again. These will change though as I write more chapters.**

**Oh and yes, Ravage can talk in this. Why? Coz I do what I want.**

* * *

So we did. I know, it was stupid and irresponsible but we had to! We just couldn't resist. And besides, this Aston Martin had comfy seats.

Vampirella was in her bike form, driving along side the red car. What was his name? "So Knockout-" Well I guess that answered that question. "Who do you think he'll offline first?"

"You, for showing yourself to the humans in the first place!"

Who were they talking about? Who was Soundwave? And what was that green glowing thing in front of us?

We drove through it and ended up some place dark...and big.

Very big.

And metallic.

I heard footsteps behind us. Loud.

"Knockout! Care to explain what these humans are doing aboard the Nemesis?"

Vampirella looked up at the winged Cybertronian. "Screamer! Could have been worse."

"Ask your crazed sister-in-law!" The one called Knockout commented. Sister-in-law?

"Hey I'm only his sister-in-law coz of you!" She shouted.

OK so they're married? Do they even call it that?

The other one sighed. "Just explain."

"Well." Vampirella began. "The former M.E.C.H. rejects were chasing this Canadian actor type person for some unknown reason and apparently they were following an allspark energy signal so something major dodged up's happening here. Also I used my thingymabob-" She held up her device she used to knock those people out. "-and it didn't work on either of them."

"Oh so your little device didn't work, boo hoo, what does this have to do with us?!" Jade asked, in her usual threatening tone. I wished she wouldn't do that in front of these giant metallic robots.

"It means you have something Cybertronian." The one Vampirella called 'Screamer' told us. Something Cybertronian? What?

Vampirella nodded. "And whatever that thing is, is interfering with my thingymabob!"

It looked like Jade was about to say something else when something walked in. It looked almost like a...big cat?

"You know Megatron will offline you for this, right?" The cat spoke? Right. Giant metallic robots and I'm fascinated by a talking cat.

Seriously though, the cat spoke?

"Oh go bug some other seeker, Ravage!" Vampirella yelled. Seeker?

"I would but, in case you hadn't noticed, we're running out of those. Looks like I'll have to make do with you two." OK so his name is Ravage. The red car is Knockout and the weird girl is Vampirella. OK I think I'm getting it now.

Vampirella folded her arms and sighed. "Has anyone called Blitzy and Warp yet?"

OK, maybe I'm not.

The cat shook his head. "Soundwave tried but he's not getting through."

"Well I'm getting all paranoid here now there's only me and Megsy here from meine Familie-" Did she just speak German? "-And four of you."

"Yes because said Familie are mostly Autobots!" The red one commented.

"HEY!" Jade shouted. "Get we get back to us?!"

What happened next freaked me out a little. Vampirella's eyes glowed red. "If I were you I'd be quiet otherwise I will get someone to step on you!"

* * *

**Next chapter, enter the puppet.**

**Robbie: He's not a puppet!**

**Me: *rips off Rex's foot***

**Andre: Hey when are we in it?**

**Me: You're in it next too! Oh and with Sikowitz.**

**Sikowitz: Aww why me?**

**Me: Because KattLatias said so! Thanks for the review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three days later...**

**Robbie's POV**

* * *

I burst through the door holding Rex carefully. "Look!" I separated the head.

Cat laughed, while Tori just asked. "What happened?"

"Some weirdo just walked up to me and yanked his head off!"

"Aww poor puppet." Tori said playfully.

"He's not a puppet!" I yelled. This would be the time Rex said 'you don't know what I got.' Poor Rex...He...Aww.

"Who yanked his head off?" Tori asked me.

That's the thing. I didn't know her! But if I told them the whole story, they'd think I was crazy.

_I was on my way to Hollywood Arts when a green flash appeared in front of me. I thought I was just seeing things at first, but a girl walked through it. She grabbed Rex, pulled his head off, and walked back into the green glowing thing before it disappeared. She didn't even say a word to me._

"Just a girl." I told them.

We all went to our seats when our crazy teacher with no shoes and a coconut walked through the door and on to the stage. "We are missing people." He stated.

I looked around. "So we are."

"Yeah where are Beck and Jade?" Tori asked.

"They're not here." Cat stated.

Sikowitz put down his coconut. "Yes thank you Cat."

Tori got out her phone to call Beck. Well, I assumed it was Beck. She'd hardly call Jade. Her half of the conversation went like this.

"Beck? Where are you?...What? No tell me!...Try me...Beck!...Yes thank you Jade...wait, I-...He hung up on me."

That wasn't like Beck to just hang up on someone. So what was going on?

Cat laughed looking out of the window. "Haha it's a flying ferret."

I looked out of the window wondering what Cat had really seen...What? It...is **was **a flying ferret. A giant, flying, metal ferret.

And it was...heading straight for us...

We ducked as it smashed through the window and out fell...the girl.

"You!"

She looked up. "You!"

"Her?" Sikowitz asked, picking up his coconut again.

The girl laughed and said "Haha coconut!"

"She killed Rex!" I yelled.

"YOUR PUPPET NEEDED TO BE KILLED!" She shouted.

"Hey, chill." Andre walked up to the girl. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The girl sat up and told us. "OK. Here goes..."

* * *

She just told us that she is an alien robot who is on a search for allspark energy somewhere within Hollywood Arts. Wow she's insane. Then I realized she was sat holding Rex's head. She just stole his head. "Wh-What?"

"Oh and I'm a ninja." She added, before crushing Rex's head slowly.

"No! What did you do that for?"

"Because he bugs me."

* * *

**Sorry it's a little rushed but I want flashy!**

**Back from the hospital. Didn't take long to get back, but I didn't dare risk loosing NewLordStarscream's phone.**

**Robbie: Why were you in the hospital?**

**Me: BECAUSE OF PIFFLE!**

**Robbie: I-I don't-**

**Me: GO PLAY WITH SOME STRING!**

**Aww, I love him really.**

**Next chapter, the Decepticons try to hide this all from Megatron and Soundwave. Easier said that done. **


End file.
